


Of Drowning and Wedding Bells

by boats_birds



Series: KagaKuro Month 2014 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings, in which kagami becomes a cheesy poet and kuroko smiles, kagakuromonth2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But shit, his knees just wouldn't stop shaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Drowning and Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self-indulgent fic of Kagami and Kuroko having a small wedding in Cali with their close friends and family. Because it was necessary. Maybe. Probably not. But here it is. For the prompt 'Future'.

His knees started shaking before the rest of him had time to react.

But once his knees knocked together, it was all over. His hands started shaking, his eyes grew wide, the butterflies in his stomach tumbled, and oh man, now his heart was in his throat. Could everyone hear it? Could everyone _see_ it? It was so loud in his ears, he could practically see the pulse of it as he looked down the aisle.

Why the hell didn’t Kuroko ever learn to walk faster?

And why the fuck did he have to be so damn _beautiful_?

Kagami wasn’t nervous. No, he had prepared himself for this day, gave himself so many pep talks he had made himself sick with the sentence "You can do this, Taiga." Even Tatsuya couldn’t scare him with his teasing talks about how his life was going downhill from here. He _knew_ he wanted this, so much more than anything. They’d been together for so long already, but this was a new court, and Kagami wanted, _needed_ , his partner that had always been there.

But shit, his knees just wouldn’t stop shaking.

Kuroko stood in front of him now, and Kagami, not for the first time, wondered how he ever directed people’s attention away from him. His hair was actually styled for the first time Kagami had ever seen (probably thanks to Momoi and Kise), brushed back out of his eyes. His simple suit had been tailored to fit his trim body (also probably thanks to Momoi and Kise), complete with a light blue bowtie. He looked so _good_ and Kagami felt so repulsive standing next to him and now his teeth were chattering.

Then Kuroko looked up to meet his gaze and it was all over.

In all honesty, sometimes Kuroko’s gaze really gave Kagami the creeps. His eyes were just so wide and he didn’t blink much, so it was hard to not be a little unnerved when he just _stared_ at you. Especially when he had that damn dog so there were _two_ sets of creepy eyes that drilled into the back of your head.

But Kagami had never seen eyes look so blue. Like the sky, and the ocean, and just _blue._ He sometimes thought that if he tried hard enough, he could probably drown in them, and fuck, that was just so cheesy. But that’s what it felt like. He felt like he was drowning and being resuscitated and breathing and suffocating all at the same time.

They were just so _blue_.

“Kagami-kun.”

 _Badump_. _Badump_.

He couldn’t even feel his knees now. He couldn’t feel any part of his legs actually, so he couldn’t jump away now in case of an emergency like he planned. He thought he might still be shaking, but he just couldn’t feel anything anymore.

 _Badump_. _Badump_. _Badump_.

It was impossible to hear anything over his stupid heart. It was so loud, echoing from somewhere in his throat. If he opened his mouth, he thought maybe the whole room would hear it, so he clenched his teeth tight.

 _Badump_. _Badump_. _Badump_. _Badump_.

Shit, shit, shit. He should probably say something, right? Anything, he should probably say anything. About how beautiful he was, or about how amazing he was, or about how he actually didn’t mind his stupid dog, or about how glad he was to meet him too, or about how he wanted to just hold him right now.

“Kagami-kun, breathe.”

Wait, when had he stopped breathing? He should probably breathe then, yeah, before he passed out in front of everyone. Shit, no, he didn’t say to hyperventilate. But he couldn’t stop sucking air into his lungs like he was a drowning man at sea. But those blue eyes were staring at him again, and he _was_ drowning. Wasn’t he?

And then Kuroko smiled.

The kind of smile that bubbled from somewhere deep inside him. The kind that Kagami learned through practice, the kind he could take one look at and just _knew_ Kuroko couldn’t stop it. A genuine, warm smile that graced a small upward tilt in his lips and a shine in his eyes.

“Taiga-kun…”

The air whooshed out of him, and he stood blinking dumbly at the man in front of him. And he realized.

 _This was right_.

All of a sudden, he just knew. He probably always knew, but now he _knew_.

He could see them exchanging these rings that bastard Aomine helped him shop for. He could see them living in a small home close to Kuroko’s kindergarten. He could see himself kissing Kuroko awake every single morning while trying to smooth that ridiculous damn bedhead. He could see them walking Nigou in the park and bickering over who held the leash. He could see himself tracing his fingertips down the bumps of that bony spine as they fell asleep every single night. He could see them making dinner together, and visiting their families during holidays, and watching bad late night television, and cuddling during winter when it was too cold 'cause Kuroko always said Kagami was his own big furnace.

Yeah, this was definitely right.

His answering smile almost split his face, his teeth set in a wide grin. The butterflies that he should really be used to after so long were still hanging out in his gut, wings flapping, and his heart was still not in its proper place between his ribs.

But his knees had stopped shaking.             

“Tetsuya…”

“Please hurry and kiss already.”

Kuroko’s smile dropped almost immediately, and Kagami tried not to laugh, he really did. But he still ended up snorting quite unattractively, even as his face burned hot with embarrassment. Slowly turning, Kuroko locked with eyes as blue as his own sitting in the front row.

“Grandmother, please be quiet until after the ceremony.”


End file.
